Emmett Cullen meets JarJar Binks
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Emmett's out walking in the forest one day when he hears a strange ZAP sound and meets a tall alien figure who identifies himself as Jar-Jar Binks. Emmett's a bit...disturbed and confused. What is he doing in Forks anyway?
1. Who are you?

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Star Wars.**

Third person POV.

-ZAP!-

Emmett was walking in the forest by the Cullen house, when he was suddenly knocked down by something extremely quick and strong. He then heard a strange –ZAP- sound from somewhere up ahead.

"What the Volturi?"

Emmett heard some rustling noises and suddenly, a tall, gangly alien figure emerged from behind a nearby tree.

"Exqueese me!" the creature said. "Mesa need to get to Otoh Gunga."

Emmett's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Exqueese me!"the creature apologized.

"Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks! Mesa your humble servant!"

"Um…come again?" Emmett said, staring blankly.

"Whersa am I?" Jar-Jar asked.

"Forks, Washington."

-*blink blink*- The creature blinked several times in confusion.

"Wheresa that?"

"Um, why do yousa talk funny? ACK! Why do me talk funny? ALICE!!!!" Emmett began to run off toward his house, leaving Jar-Jar behind.

"Where is yousa going? Whosa is Alice?"

"IDUNNOLEAVEMEALONE!!! ALICE!!!!"

**Jar-Jar! Wheresa is Alice? Read and review, please :****] The more reviews I get, the faster Emmett will get to Alice for help! [In other words, I'll get the next chapter up sooner]**


	2. Otoh Gunga!

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Star Wars. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are helping save Emmett from Jar Jar!! **

Alice POV

Safe at home, I giggled at the sound of Emmett freaking out over "Jar-Jar." Instantly, I stopped and stared at Esme's freshly painted walls. A vision.

_Emmett running through the forest__…__what is he saying?_ I stared harder, focusing all my efforts on Emmett. _"ALICE!!!" he shouts._

I gasp, and my vision ends abruptly.

Man. Why did Emmett have to be such a wimp? This will completely ruin my plans! I whipped out my phone and dialed Jasper's number, hoping Emmett was far enough that he wouldn't hear "Jar-Jar's" phone ringing.

"Hello? Whosa- ahem, who's this?" answered Jasper.

"Jazz!!" I shouted frantically. "You have to get back here right NOW. Emmett freaked out over Jar-Jar and now he's coming home!"

"What?"

"Come home now! Sneak in through the back and I'll try to stall."

"Ok, I'm coming home right now."

I had no sooner snapped my phone shut when Emmett burst into the room, looking frightened and out of breath.

"Alice!" he shrieked. "There's a scary tall alien thingy who talks funny and he's pink and weird and made me talk funny too what's going on?!?!"

I sighed, but then brightened. I could have fun with this.

I gasped dramatically, and Emmett tensed.

"Pink, you say?"

Emmett nodded furiously. "With long pink arms and legs."

I gasped once more, pretending to be afraid.

"What did he say?"

"He- he said he was looking for a place named Otoh Gunga."

"Oh no. Emmett, this is serious!"

Emmett really freaked out now. "What?! Why??? What'll we do what's Otoh Gunga why is he pink and talks funny???"

I forced myself not to laugh at Emmett's anxiety. Already I could see this was going to be funny.

I gasped once more, thinking that if I were human I'd have blown my lungs by now.

"You mean you don't KNOW?"

Emmett began hyperventilating. Weird. I didn't know vampires could do that.

"WHAT! WHAT?! WHAT DON'T I KNOW?!?!"

I froze and pretended to be horrified.

"Otoh Gunga," I whispered, then stayed completely silent, letting the words sink in.

**Gasp! Oh no! Not Otoh Gunga! What do you think so far? Read and review, please :] The more reviews I get, the faster Emmett will learn what Otoh Gunga is! Can we try for at least five more to get the next chapter up? Thanks guys!!**


	3. ACK! Not Otoh Gunga!

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Star Wars. So right now, Alice just told Emmett of ****–****gasp- Otoh Gunga, some "terrifying" place with a dark secret. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys rock! And also, Otoh Gunga is actually a Gungan (Jar-Jar's species) underwater city. Sorry for the confusion! And yes, Jasper is Jar-Jar. Sorry for more confusion! And now****…****on with the show!**

"WHAT IS THAT PLACE?!?!?!" Emmett jumped up and down and ran around the furniture in frantic circles.

I shook my head as if telling him it was far too terrifying, but then stopped myself and said, "It's a BAD place."

"I KNEW IT! Why is he going there?!"

"They go there…to kill…" I paused even more dramatically –wow, I should really try acting- "Vampires."

Emmett's eyes widened in pure horror. He was frozen, completely frozen, but my words caught up to him and he began jumping around again, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! IDON'TWANNADIEALICEHELPME!! OHMYCARLISLE!! WHATTHEVOLTURIWILLHAPPENTOMEEE?!?!?!?!??!?!"

I giggled a little, but Emmett was too busy jumping around he didn't notice. When he stopped jumping to look at me, I turned deadly serious and rubbed my temples with my eyes closed, pretending to get a vision.

"I don't-I don't know. Obviously, one of them has already seen you. He won't rest until you're torn, burnt, and eaten."

"Ea-eaten?" he whispered quietly.

I nodded. "Vampire venom has a very zesty flavor for Gungans, didn't you know that?"

He shook his head vigorously and dry-sobbed; loud, piercing wails erupting throughout the house. Good thing the rest of the family was gone, or they might have shipped him off to Italy for his absurdity.

Upstairs, I heard Jasper jumping into our bedroom in those ridiculous Jar-Jar boots.

Emmett gasped. "What was that?" he asked quietly, like a little kid petrified from a scary movie.

"Let me go check. Stay here." I quickly dashed upstairs and found Jasper, pulling off his Jar-Jar costume.

"No Jazz, wait!" I whispered, so low that Emmett wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What?" he whispered back. I pulled him out of our room and pointed to Emmett downstairs, lying on the floor and rocking in a fetal position. I brought him back into our room and told him the plan.

**Dun dun dun****…****What do you think so far? I have an evil little plan for Alice****…****more reviews will get her plan up and running sooner! :****]**** By the way, should I continue the story in Alice POV, or go back to third person?**** Either way works for me! Thanks everyone!**


	4. Evil Plot

**Author's Note: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating!! Ok, so it's only been a couple of weeks, but that's far too long for me! So, here's chapter 4!! I'm feeling a bit hyper!! As you can tell!! **

3rd Person POV

After Alice finished telling Jasper "The Plan," he snuck outside the bedroom window, while Alice walked stiffly downstairs.

Emmett, hearing Alice's near-silent footsteps, looked up from his position on the floor and into Alice's frightened topaz eyes.

"Who was that?" Emmett choked out, so low that no human within 2 feet of him would have heard.

Alice was frozen, her eyes wandered, and she seemed completely out of it. "It was _him_," she answered quietly.

"Not- not- not-" Emmett stuttered.

Alice nodded glumly. "Jar-Jar Binks."

"Ohmycarlisle. What do we do?? Waitaminute, why didn't he eat you??"

Alice shook her head. "I told you. He's already seen you first."

Fear had long consumed Emmett. He was now in a state of sheer and complete terror. Had he been human, he would have passed out a long time ago. "That's it," Emmett said. "That's it. I'm running to Canada."

Alice nodded once more. "I think that would be best. Don't stop until you get to Ontario. Go through the forest. It'll delay him."

Emmett nodded furiously and stood up slowly.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"Yes, Emmett. If I'll be able to. Run. NOW."

Emmett turned and sprinted as fast as he could out the door, heading north. As soon as he was gone, Alice laughed for about 20 minutes straight. Still chuckling, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz! He FELL for it!! WAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!!!!"

"Seriously?"

"Would I be laughing this hard if he didn't?"

"Good point. You got the video camera?"

"Yep. Now I'll need you to head to Canada. Take the shortcut, and beat Emmett to Ontario. Tell me when you get within 10 miles of the city. I'll make sure some other people are there, too."

"Got it. And Alice?"

"Yes Jazzy?"

"You know I love you so much for this."

Alice laughed. "Love you too!! Now hurry! The way Emmett took off, he'd probably reach the ends of the earth within a day."

Alice snapped her phone shut, then opened it again and made another call.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet me in Canada?"

**Hee hee hee……Any guesses on what Alice's "Plan" is? Sorry the chapter was so short! But trust me, this was definitely not a filler. Review review, please!! :] **


End file.
